Faceless one
by Banci
Summary: Human empire blames China for the death of their king. Sucky summary I know. Will po and the masters be able to prevent the war or will China be in a conflict in wich millions will die.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and my English isn't that good so please don't be too harsh. I did my best to write this chapter and I would appreciate it if you would give me some adivece of how I can make this story even better.

I do not own Kung fu panda and it's characters.

This belongs to us. This entire planet belongs to us, the animals stole it from us. Dam savages and unholy beast all of them. That's what our saviour Ikram Barma told us and it was the truth. He made us remember who we were and what we are. I know well what I am and I am a soldier of the great Barma empire and most of all I am a human. Unfortunately for us Ikmar left a fool on his throne, King Henry Barma the Just.

If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be on this stupid peace mission and Brutus his brother would have led us to victory over these beasts. Soon things will change, very soon.

"I think you sharpened them enough. Hey! Hey! Kid you alright!"

I turned around and saw it was coming from my mentor Scar. An old war veteran that never showed me his face or revealed his real name to anyone. I hated being called kid, I am Niko and I'm a 20 year old Faceless, not a kid.

" Yeah, I have been...thinking." I told him.

"A Faceless doesn't think he does what he is told, I keep telling you this Niko."he said to me with a serious tone " Meet me at the kings ten as soon as you are done." .

We were both Faceless, elite soldiers that obeyed Brutus and no one else, but the king didn't know that.

I stopped sharpening my daggers and left the tent and met up with Scar. The snow was beautiful and the night was clear, now is the night things change.

"What years Brutus say?" I asked nervously "A new age is coming near." he whispered as we stood at the centre of the campsite.

That was the signal. I took my daggers and he his mace, we marched in the royal tent. I took out the queen by stabbing her in the neck with one dagger before she could even react. The blood poured through the wound, the worst part were her eyes filled with shock and fear.

"Nicholas get behind me!" the king yelled to his 10 year old son as he took his sword "Now run and don't stop!".

" But..." the boy said still in shock from witnessing his mothers murder. "Now son!" the king ordered as he kicked Scar, the child obeyed and started running "Niko kill the whelp, whilst I take care of our 'great leader'!" Scar commanded.

With that I charged out of the tent, and ran after the child. The little bastard was fast, but I had assistance from the snow. His footprints were easy to spot.

After few minutes which seems like hours I managed to find him and tackle him, then I picked him up and pinned him against a tree. "Let me goo! Please! Help!" he screamed as he struggled to break free which I found very annoying. "Shhhh." I told him with a calm voice "It won't hurt a bit...I promise." taking out my remaining dagger. With a quick slice I cut his throat and released his lifeless body to drop on the ground face down.

The blood never washes off, even if you can't see it it will still be there. I thought looking at my hands.

I picked the child's lifeless body and went back to camp. Those were the longest ten minutes in my life. At the centre of the camp I saw Scar dragging the kings body. I placed the boy next to his mother that laying in front of the tent, "Dam this guy is heavier then he looks!" Scar complained " Did you get the kid.".

I just slowly looked at him and that was enough for him, "I will start digging the holes." I told him quietly. It was for the greater good I keep telling myself that, besides I never liked the fool anyway.

After burying the victims we burned down the tents and left for Ikmar, the biggest and greatest city ever built by human hand. This was the capital of the underground Barma empire and my home for which I would gladly give my life.

I heard fireworks being fired from a village further away from us. I smiled and looked at Scar "Marry Christmas Scar!" " Ha. And a marry Christmas to you too Niko.

Meanwhile in the Valley of Peace

"Po!" Monkeys scream echoed through the palace, this meant only one thing Po ate Monkeys cookies again or even worse prank war. "Oh great, they are at it again." Vipress said as she was heading to master Cranes chambers "Crane you coming to the feast or no?" she asked opening the door. " Which hat should I wear?" Crane asked her immediately before she even entered the room " You only have one hat Crane." Vipress replied " Now hurry up we are late for the feast.".

Before he could reply a loud crash sound was heard folowing Po screaming "I didn't steal your cookie jar!" "You are still holding the jar Po!" monkey shouted as he chased after the panda "Just admit it.".

The scenarios lasted until Po stopped to apologize only to be tackled by Monkey. Soon after that the masters left for the feast, all expect Shifu who was at the meeting with the Kung fu masters. "Po finally you are here." Ping said happily from the kitchen " Now we can cook together like good old times."

Po enjoyed the Winter Festival for that was the only time he can really work with his father and have a good time, whit out having to worry about training or bandits.

The Winter Festival was something like Christmas to them, there were songs, big feasts and presents. For the Valley this was also the day when crime was low and everyone had a good time, except master Tigress who didn't see the point in all of this.

She sucked it up and helped with the kids and tried to have a good time.


	2. Chapter 2

In this and next chapter I will focus on the human side of the story. And a short history of how they got underground empire.

I know that I made the first chapter sloppy but i am learning and hopefully this chapter won't be that bad.

"Admit it." I shouted behind Scar as we walked through the snowy field "No!" He told me with an annoyed tone. I told him to bring the cursed map, "Don't worry you said, I know the way you said."

We were lost and even worse the horses ran away.

We kept going a forward in complete silence till we saw a carriage. "What's that?" I asked him pointing at the carriage " Our very own Christmas miracle Niko." Scar said tapping my back.

We decided to this like we always did he talks and I kill. It was a simple plan, but it alwaysworked. How? Honestly I have no idea. There were lights coming from it so someone was inside, Scar called whoever was inside to come out.

A well dressed antelope came out " How can I help you gentlemen?" he said clearly frightened, we were wearing full armor and were armed to the teeth, so he had a good reason.

"Me and my friend here got a little lost." said Scar with a tone of a gentlemen pointing at me " Can you help us?", "Sure let me get the map." the man said as he rushed to the carriage.

Soon the antelope came back with a map and started talking with Scar, whilst I positioned myself behind them preparing my knife.

As I raised my knife a scream came from the carriage "Daddy look out!" it was a child. I stabbed the man through his stomach pushing him on the ground. Scar took his crossbow and shot the child in the leg making her fall.

" You bloodthirsty bastard! You couldn't have waited for him to tell me where we are!" Scar screamed at me, but I ignored him, like I always do.

I walked over to the child to finish the job, but then I saw her eyes. They reminded me of someone that was long gone, I couldn't do it. Scar came over looking at me "I got this one kid, you go get your knife back." he whispered. " She's just a savage animal, don't feel bad."

I turned my back and walked over to the man that was still alive begging "Don't... hurt..." he died before he could finish " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I kept repeating.

After burying the bodies, we went inside to get some rest for we were a only halfway from Ikmar.

At the same time in Ikmar...

He stood for hours looking over the city on his chambers balcony. As he looked over the main square in front of the palace, thoughts came running through his mind. Did they fail? Was all this for nothing?, those were the thoughts of Brutus Barma the Strong, the strongest man and brilliant general was worried.

He wasn't proud of giving that order to his men, he loved his brother, but he would never betray his people's history and culture. Henry thought of changing ancient traditions and rules, he wanted to make peace to those savages.

Brutus fought for this empire and swore that he will protect all of its people from any threat, that meant if necessary his own brother. So many scenarios went through his head on how this could end badly for him.

No cant think of that right now, I need some sleep, tomorrow Niko and Scar will come with the news and I need to be ready for this he drank some wine and went over his speech quietly.

She was in the palace courtyard, this is where she cleared her mind and relaxed, this was her happy place. Tomorrow is the day, when Scar and Niko come with glorious news that will lead us to a new age.

The next morning at the carriage...

I can't beat my curiosity of what was that man selling, as I go through the things, cups, tools and some weapons. These beasts had no idea of making good weapons, they were all ugly looking and weak when compared to ours.

Still we did use the technology of the ancients, this was when we ruled the planet and were more advanced, than today. All the great minds died during the epidemic and the wars unfortunately the secrets died with them, the virus that ravaged our lands changed the animals made them similar to us.

Before you know it they took over and we fled underground whit some animals that were unaffected by the virus. That was centuries ago, still the air outside would kill us if we removed the helmets.

We spent years underground killing each other for scraps, until Ikmar the Savior united us and that was hundreds of years ago. He made us join under one banner, one family and one ruler, those family's that disobeyed was quickly wiped out.

Ikmar was a god among men, but as mysteriously as he came he vanished, leaving only his two sons. Henry the Just and Brutus the Strong Barma.

Well that's what the shapers say at the museums.

"Let's move out." I heard Scar say as he got in the carriage "I found a shortcut."

This is has to be good.

Five hours later, after getting lost twice...

"Gates of Ikmar." Scar said as we approached the huge gates that were heavily guarded " Are you ready for this?" . We just killed the royal family in cold blood, it's too late to turn back.

"Let's see how good our acting is shall we." Scar said as he looked at me, sometimes I think he finds this entertaining especially when we are wining. Now its time for us to make: ohh no they killed our beloved rulers, what shall we do face.

At the gates...

"Hey .Maaaaax?." a guard called her friend on the small bridge " Yes Suzy! You have any other knock knock jokes you want to tell me, because we are not doing anything important like, I don't know guarding the gates!" Max replayed in annoyance " Not if you are going to be like that I don't." Suzy replayed "I just thought you wanted to know that there are two armed soldiers charging right at us."

Max, Suzy and another guard stood in the middle of the passageway, Max even though shorter stood in front of the guards shouting to the approaching figures "Ss-Stop in the name of Ikr...aaa" he was interrupted as Niko and Scar just pushed them all out of the way "Or you can just go right through... and they also took our ." Max said as he was wiping the dirt of himself "Hey, Max. Knock knock" Suzy said after few minutes of silence.

Max looked at Suzy and then looked at the ground saying with a sigh "I hate my life.".


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you liked this story, because i will keep writting more chapters and like i said i do nott know English that good so small spelling mistakes might happen. **

**Also i will accept any advice, so please write a review.**

Whats the matter with me? Am I going soft? All of these questions ran thought her mind as she was sitting alone in the dining room, while everyone else was asleep. "Tigress you are the leader of the furious five." she kept whispering to herself "Shifu is counting on you to keep the everything in order.".

She sat there for what felt like hours trying to figure outs what happened. It started soon after Shens defeat, these dreams and failures to do moves she used to do with an ease.

The dreams were always the same burning house, child weeping and a horrifying scream after that she always woke up.

Training! That will help me relax. She thought as she got up and walked to the training chamber. The chamber was empty just just the way she liked it. Just as she was going to start she heard the gongs, "Bandits!" this was the first thing that ran through her mind as she rushed outside and sprinted to the village.

She stooped infront of Pings shop as she saw a large mass of people gathering at the entrance, "What is going?" she asked a villager before she enter the shop " This morning Mr Ping found a young girl, she said monsters killed her family. Ping brought her in after she passed out." the pig answerd with a shaky voice.

She pushed throught the crowd of villagers and enterd the shop, soon after that Po and the rest of the Furious five enterd the shop.

"Dad! What happend?Are you alright?" Po asked worried "Im fine, you should more ne worried about the girl upstairs." Ping answerd "Did she wake up?" asked Tigress with her calm voice like nothing happend. "No, but we should let her rest. You can ask her when she wakes up." Ping replyed as he started preparing tea "You will get all your answers when she wakes up."

So the wait begins.

At Ikram...

After ridding and through the wide streets of Ikram , the duo reached their destination. The royal palace in the centre of Ikram, it was a huge stone palace that made all the buildings look like small houses compared to it. Infront was a huge square where people gathered to hear their king speak.

"Right on time." Scar whisper to Niko as they mrched through the halls towards Brutuses chamber, even though they completed their mission they were afraid that something would go wrong.

Brutus was writting his speech on his desk when Scar and Niko barged into the room, "Close the doors and leave."he said to his servant with a serious look, the servant did as he was told exiting the room and closing the doors. "You are late." Brutus said as he poured wine into his cup "Before we start, if you two enter like that again and unanaunced into my room I will personally chop your hands off.".

"Forgive me my lord it will never happen again." both Niko and Scar replyed in the same time, " Good, now tell me is it done." Brutus asked him " Yes my lord, a new dawn rises for the sons and daughters of Ikram." Scar replyed with a very proud tone.

"What about his familiy." Brutus asked, this time looking at Niko "Uh, yes we have taken care of prince Timon and lady Elizabeth Ward." Niko reported,

"Good you may leave, I will take care of the rest." Brutus orderd " Catlyn come in here!", as Niko and Scar left a young girl came in. "Run to Harton Wards palace and thell him in need him immediately. Its about his daughter and the king." Brutus orderd the girl. She didnt say a word she ran as fast as she could to complete her task.

The Barma and Ward familes were the two strongest families in the empire, Brutus knew this so he had to play it safe with Harton. One wrong move with Harton and there could be a civil war. So even though Brutus hated it he needed Harton on his side. "Soon, I will take us to a Golden Age just like father intendet " he said to himself as he prepared to meet with Harton.

He walked towards a cage that held a raven it had a note tied to his leg " Now go little one, make me proud." Brutus said softly as he opend the cage door releasing the bird to fly to its mark.

" Tonight the musicians village and its inhabbitants will be wiped from the face of thr earth." he said as he looked at the map China.

At the valley

"Alright, me and the five will talk to the villagers and stop the panic." tigress started giving orders " Po, you will talk to the girl when she wakes up.". "Why me?" asked the panda with a worried face "Why not? You always said you were good with kids." Tigress now annoyed, Po mumbeld something "What did you say?" Crane asked "I dont like blood! Okay." the panda screamed.

"Wow. The great Dragon warrior afraid of some drops of blood." monkey started teasing "Maybe i should go talk to her." Viper said quietly "Ok, the rest of you lets go. Shifu is coming tomorrow and the last thing he needs to see is a village in panic." Tigress said and after that the five went out to calm the villagers.

As soon as they exited they were Greeted with questions "Whats going on!?" "Is she okay!?" "Who did this!?" this was the first time the village ever had a sittuation like this in which a child was badly hurt or worse murderr.

"Relax, everyone." tigress starred talking " The girl is not hurt, she resting. We do not know what happend but as soon as she wakes up we will find out." "Yeah, whoever did this will meet my fists of awsomness." the panda said raising his fist into the air. "We have evrything under control." mantis said standing on monkeys shoulder, the people still worried went back to their business some whispering among themselves.

Inside Viper stood and watched the young antilope still shivering "You poor thing." Viper whisperd, all of a sudden the antilope stood still. Bedor viper could react the child rose and screamed at the top of her lungs "Noooooooo!" and then the scream turned into silent weeping " ?".


End file.
